


Skyrim Oneshots/Preferences

by sithisass



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithisass/pseuds/sithisass
Summary: Just some stuff I wrote and deleted a year ago





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best one

Teldryn Sero

"You're going ahead without me?" the question was shunned as you continued to walk in front of the male. "Fine, leave me here then."

The rather exaggerated roll of your eyes only indicated the irritation that was also verbalised by the unintelligible muttered curses under your breath.

"Remind me why I hired you again?"

"I recall that it was the potency of my charming personality that enthralled you completely and forced you to send me those suggestive winks of yours." there was a mischievous tone to his voice as he spoke and you could imagine the cheeky expression flashing upon his complexion.

"I did not! What more untruths are you willing to tell?" with swift advances you turned around to present him the exasperation flooding your whole being but you paused as you were unfortunate enough to bump against his chest.

You were somewhat grateful that he didn't mention the rather humiliating incident but you shook it off in a matter of a few seconds.

"I only tell what's real." his responses were simple yet you could only guess his emotions by the recognition of the tone in his voice.

All that you currently wished for was to change the conversation. "Why don't you tell me what's hiding under that hideous helmet of yours?"

The sunset painted the usually grey skies and caused the menacing trees surrounding you to almost look like they were amiably embracing the both of you.

The war symbol slightly sullied your distinctively cute face as after the long hours it managed to smudge across your cheeks. The male glared daggers at you but used none as his head was tilted downwards in order to see the teasingly puckish twist of your mouth.

"Perhaps an ugly truth?" your continuation of questions quite surprised him as you preferred to generally remain solemn throughout the day to let other citizens know that you were most certainly not a woman to swing a sword at. This side of you was quite unfamiliar to him as you were undeniably strict but respectful towards him so he did indeed appreciate the other half of you.

He didn't waste his time to think. "No just the beauty you shall never understand."

"Reveal yourself then."

A low rumble torn out from his throat immediately after your demand. "You know I do not see that happening?"

The corners of your lips upturned into a enigmatic smile that he could not elucidate. "Then I am correct."

"You are not, I am truly a handsome man I tell you."

"Why should you not prove it to me, handsome?" there was a teasing manner to the way you addressed him and he knew the reason behind it.

Teldryn shifted uncomfortably. "Cease now, that thought abuses you."

The sudden drop of your mood signified that he had disappointed you. He would be usually following behind you, uttering subtle insults and comments about a certain location but currently there was an intolerable tug at his stomach.

Guilt, was it? There was heaviness weighing down his chest and he did not even consider the situation something to be wailing over.

The gradually decomposing branches and twigs cracked beneath his feet as they moved.

No words were shared between the two of you, even when you finally reached the tundra areas of the province. The silence consuming you was irritating, exhausting even but your stubborn nature prevented you from breaking the quietude.

"Hey, you senseless (chosen race)."

A sigh left your mouth as you slowly turned around to face the male. "What is i—"

To see his face astonished you and only then you began to appreciate the sharp edges of his cheekbones, the naturally arched eyebrows, the captivating shape and colour of his eyes  
To see his face astonished you and only then you began to appreciate the sharp edges of his cheekbones, the naturally arched eyebrows, the captivating shape and colour of his eyes... The glorious grin hovering his mouth complemented the handsome face of his. Breathtaking — was one word that described him.

"What's wrong? Did I take your breath away?"

Your ability to think quickly of witty remarks faded as you only continued to gape at him, not being capable of looking away.

With all honesty you expected him to look like one of the draugrs roaming the ruins but it was the complete opposite.

"Perhaps." your answer caused the conceited smile of his to fall and his lips to press tightly into a straight line. You were his sole focus of attention and the beautiful eyes he possessed gazed upon yours.

He had been working for you for a long year and that year was his whole life as he had never met someone so understanding, so courageous and intelligent as you. Teldryn also wasn't willing to admit that there were days where he found himself admiring your body like it was owned by a goddess.

The first time he offered to be your best swordsman, your behaviour was rather cold towards him and he couldn't blame you as he guessed that many useless and pathetic men wished to fight by the Dragonborn's side. Many probably couldn't even lift up a dagger.

Puny curs.

Teldryn rose his hand to gather a strand of your hair away from your beautiful face.

You didn't expect his fingers to hook under your chin and his thumb to gently brush against your lower lip.

"You are beautiful—" the sentence floated from his tempting flesh and your eyes glimmered with pure happiness.

"Teldryn I..."

"–but not as beautiful as me."

As if you transformed into a bloodlust animal, you growled as the male managed to stimulate vexation in you.

"Run."

That was how the day ended : you chasing the Dunmer all around the city you visited with people watching with contempt at the two adults who they thought played tag.


	2. Ulfric - Forbidden (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ulfric can suck my dick tbh but I like his voice

The moon and stars were hidden from sight, making that particular quiet night especially dark.

The one who murdered the High King with his own voice was ready to take off his heavy attire and fall to his bed. The lit candles illuminated his bare and toned abs. He was soon surprised to feel hands covering his eyes.

"Guess who~"

Ulfric recognised the mirthful tone in the voice, placing his hands over the smaller hands, holding onto them and turning around.

"My love, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here. If they catch us, we will meet the headsman's axe."

The corners of your lips rose as your eyes flickered when they dropped to his abs. Though they quickly returned to his eyes, head slightly tilted to the side.

"Well I am not to blame, I believe. I did not expect the leader of rebellion whom I should slaughter, fall deeply for an Imperial," you whispered, resting your hand on his chest while the other hung around his neck, "I am aware of the danger, yes," you watched your hand roaming his chest, but your eyes quickly averted to his eyes, "But I'm willing to take the risk."

Ulfric's mouth turned dry as the feeling of your touch was difficult to resist.

"I assume you do the same?"

Your smile was so innocent, so sweet and overwhelming, it was almost difficult to trust you, thinking it's all planned. He didn't want to wake up and see you with a poisoned dagger at his throat.

This relationship was never meant to exist but it happened and it was truly toxic.

Ulfric's hands roamed your back and one gradually slid down to give your plump bottom a squeeze. His other hand remained on your lower back as he pulled you closer to his body, planting a kiss on your neck.

"I have been yearning for you, love." the male brushed his nose against the soft skin of your neck, causing a wave of shivers to run down your spine.

As his hands travelled up your shirt from your casual attire from the back, his tongue ran against your jawline.

"I have missed every part of you..."

"Ulfric..." your whisper was so soft and quiet but he still loved the way you said his name.

He hesitated little to pull the thin piece of fabric over your head, satisfied with the fact that he didn't have to struggle with the upper undergarment.

His fingers entangled in your soft hair as Ulfric's hands cupped your warm cheeks. He pressed his lips against yours roughly, guiding you to the large bed. Now it wasn't only the gentle fire dancing in the fireplace that made you feel rather hot.

As your back fell against the soft cow hide, Ulfric hovered over your body, not breaking the blissful kiss. His muscular arms were at either side of your shoulders. His hair was untied and gracefully cascaded on his own back and shoulders.

Your legs wrapped around his torso when his tongue glided over your lips. You were eager to grant him access, letting the wet muscle roam the warm cavern. When your tongue caught his, they battled, like you should've been battling with him. He had all the skills, but you'd never admit it. You were unfortunate that you were losing the energy he still had at its highest and your submission stung.

You didn't fail to notice the Jarl's smirk as he acknowledged his victory. He lowered his body, to grind his groin against your clothed core. A quiet moan escaped your mouth, which he loved to hear.

Ulfric's fingers hooked around the hem of your pants, pulling the fabric down to your feet and throwing them on the floor.

He crouched, clawing at your thighs as he planted kisses on your inner thigh, dragging his tongue along it.

You were growing impatient.

"U-Ulfric, stop this nonsense now."

"You should not speak to your High King this way, my lady." he replied, pressing his thumb against your core as he stood back up to look at the desperation on your beautiful face.

You glared at him, gritting your teeth. "You are not the High King. I will not allow you to replace King Torygg."

Ulfric growled, almost ripping your lower undergarment as he pulled them down your thighs.

"Do not speak his name in such a libidinous situation. I want to hear but my name coming from your pretty mouth." his voice was low and hushed, which reminded you almost of a ferocious wolf.

You stared up at him, completely mesmerised by his presence.

His lithe fingers circled your clit, making you moan in pleasure and grasp his arm. They played at your flower until he felt your wetness. He pushed two fingers inside without any warning and pumped at a speed you liked.

Your eyes closed and you arched your back as the action created waves of pleasure in your body. But this didn't last long. The male was growing desperate and impatient also, quickly dropping his pants down.

You grabbed a fistful of the cow hide, shutting your eyes so tightly as you felt the tip of his member touching your folds.

Your nails scratched his shoulders when he pushed himself into you, making you scream out from the pain which was soon replaced with pleasure. Ulfric's hands grabbed the cheeks of your bottom and pushed you down on his cock to cause more friction. He groaned against your neck, sucking and licking on it as you moved back and forth to the rhythm of his thrusts. He felt your wetness dropping down his member, making it easier for him to thrust in your tight entrance.

You ran your fingers through his hair that perfectly framed his face as he leaned down to kiss you passionately, his tongue massaging yours. His hands were on the bed at either side of your head and you held onto his muscular arms as he raised himself to have a better view of you while he pleasured you.

His skin glistened with perspiration and his body was toned. That drove you crazy but the sounds he gave out took you over the edge. The light from the fireplace and candles made this scene more enjoyable and effective.

You soon felt the familiar feeling in in your lower abdomen, knowing you were close to your release.

Hearing Ulfric curse under his breath indicated that he was over his high also.

Your moans turned louder as he hit the right spot, continuing to do so.

"G-Gods." he grunted as your walls tightened around him.

You gripped the cow hide spread on the bed and let out your final moan. You were exhausted but Ulfric still thrusted into you, placing his hands on your hips.

He soon let himself release into you with a groan emitting from his lips.

Both sweaty and breathing heavily, lay on the bed for a while. It was until Ulfric's fingers intertwined with yours.

"I am in love with you."

"Truly?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. I want you to be my wife, my High Queen." he glanced at you, seeing you were in deep thought.

"How do you expect this to be? I fight for the Empire. You are the leader of Stormcloaks. We cannot be wed, even though I hold you dearly in my heart."

You sighed and stood up from the bed, starting to put your clothes back on.

"Forgive me, my dear. But our love is forbidden. Unless you wish for us to die in love. I am sorry, but I cannot leave my sick mother. I should go now. Please don't resent me."

The Jarl didn't answer, so you proceeded to leave in silence.


	3. Human!Odahviing - Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are hurt and unintentionally call the dragon.

The enemy's obstinate determination to eradicate your whole being completely was truly exhausting. Your stamina diminished within minutes and your muscles ached from the constant swings of swords. Your magicka wasn't dependable either.

It was almost as if they multiplied, more and more approached you.

Your skin glistened with perspiration and the enemies continued to leave lacerations on the flesh. Your armor could no longer protect you.

Taking in the acknowledgement that you were weakened and couldn't contend the melee, your panicked mind, your body's stress and anxiety levels ascended to an incredulously high point.

You were beginning to relinquish the battle, accepting a place in Sovngarde. But what you didn't realise was that you used one last Shout, before collapsing.

____

Your vision was hazed and your head descended to the ground, spinning like a ballet dancer performing the famous pirouette. The feverish eyes of yours bespoke extreme exhaustion, scarcely having the energy to see the colours of Skyrim itself, only to be met by a vigorous light that even fought its way violently through your eyelids.

All you saw was the inexplicable light and possibly an anomalous figure in a dark attire standing before you. It felt as if your throat was closing in, forcing your chest to tighten, hindering your respiratory system. You could provide no movements for a moment.

You gradually let your eyelids fall, hoping that when you'd open them again, everything would be alright.

You remembered falling into deep sleep, then waking up in your bed, in your home with an uncontrollably shaking breath caught in your throat. Your head throbbed, preventing yourself from thinking consciously and the agonizing feeling of shards of glass piercing through your muscles was truly unbearable.

It was truly a miracle you were alive, it almost felt like you were reanimated from the dead.

Clasping your hand to your forehead to somehow ease the pain, your eyes gradually averted to every edge and corner of your bedroom. The heat radiating from the composed fire in the fireplace was relaxing as the warmth engulfed your still slightly aching body.

You glanced to your side, seeing the few empty and full bottles of health potions. You didn't remember leaving any there. So there must've been someone there.

Pushing the soft cow hide aside, you stood up with difficulty, immediately supporting yourself on the wall. Only then you took notice that your blood stained armor was replaced with your comfortable nightgown.

When your cranial migraine soon passed, you didn't hesitate to step your feet out of your room, following the quiet sounds coming from the kitchen.

Shock flooded your complexion as you encountered someone you've never thought you'd see in your home.

"Odahviing?" Your voice was gentle as you didn't want to irritate the still small headache.

The dragon was in his human form, glancing over his shoulder to see you.

"You - you took care of me?"

"What do you think? I am certain I would not be here if it was otherwise." His voice was unusually monotonous and you couldn't quite detect his emotions. Generally, the cunning dragon teased you, laughed with you and he seemed to be quite the jest. But you never thought you'd see his facial expression so solemn that you almost thought he swapped personalities with Alduin.

Your lower lip slithered in between your teeth as you tentatively approached the male, pressing your chest against his back as you wrapped your arms around his torso.

"Thank you."

Those two words caused the male to stir, definitely being unaware of that warm gesture. He wasn't used to affection, especially not from you. He decided to remain silent, not being sure what to tell you.

He almost missed the feeling of your body as you allowed your arms to drop to your sides and you stood beside Odahviing, watching as he ground some flora and other ingredients with a pestle and mortar.

"How did you know I was... In trouble?" You sighed, trying to prevent the flashes in your mind of the previous occurances.

Odahviing rose an eyebrow, darting his eyes towards you, pausing his actions.

"You called me, did you forget? You used my Thu'um." He noticed your reaction. You couldn't believe you called him subconsciously. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." A red haze twinkled across the bridge of your nose.

A small smile ghosted over his lips as he rested his hand on your head. "Watch out where you're going. Herds of Forsworn are difficult to defeat for a small (chosen race) as you."

"I'm not small. It was just — a moment of weakness."

"Joore, if it was only a moment of weakness, you would not be close to becoming one of those briar hearts. But I believe they were more likely to use your skull as an ornament." He was slightly smiling but his eyes told a different story. You never heard him speak so softly to you or anyone in that case.

His eyes focused indomitably directly at you and there was just a momentary staring contest. He couldn't take it anymore.

Odahviing stepped towards you and hung his arms around you meticulously not to hurt you. One of his hands was placed at the back of your head, burying his nose in your hair. His eyes closed and you allowed him to hold you for a while.

"You foolish mortal. Do you not understand how worried I was? Delving into a forsworn trap like that..."

You pulled back and glanced up at him, eyes glimmering with delight.

"I can hardly believe it. You care about me?"

Odahviing cupped your cheeks, caressing the soft skin with his thumbs. He looked almost irritated that you had figured him out.

"Yes. It is rather humiliating for a dovah to care about a petty mortal like you, is it not?"

He leaned towards you, lips inching from your sweet flesh as his forehead rested against yours. You let the tip of your nose to brush over his.

"But it is definitely more humiliating to love you."

Your eyes widened but soon closed as you anticipated a kiss but his chaffing personality kicked in. He smirked as he noticed your lips puckering in expectation of a kiss but he turned away from you momentarily.

You were disappointed at the dragon's advances, crossing your arms over your chest, holding a scowl on your face.

"I suggest you return to your bed. You are yet to heal. Dreh ni drun dovah fus hi." (Do not make me force you)

Rolling your eyes, you scoffed. "Why? I am better now."

"Hmm, I see."

A gasp emitted from your lips when the dragon picked you up with ease, carrying you to your bedroom, back to your bed.

"Odahviing, really. This is pointless, I can manage." You insisted, attempting to convince the dragon.

"That is not what your wounds say."

The corners of your lips perked up, exposing your beautiful teeth. It was quite funny, hearing his voice hinting concern.

"What's so funny?" He asked, squinting his eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just very happy to be cared about, especially by you. I love you too, Odahviing."

He sighed, rolling his eyes at you.

"Right. Just shut up and rest."


	4. Human!Paarthurnax - Jealousy

Any individual who was familiar with Paarthurnax would agree that he is very much composed and sagacious, if he was to be compared to his brother Alduin.

His dignified self was difficult to provoke and you surely would've never expected to descry his indignant profile. Perhaps the situation you were in was quite senseless and unnecessary to be irritated over and surely you would have never thought that such a foolish man would create exasperation in Paarthurnax.

For a cold blooded creature, his blood boiled as it circulated around his tensed body.

It was rather childish and that was why he ensured himself to allow his eyebrows cease and his lips to press in a tight line.

The man was persistent, yes, and he considered himself your childhood friend even though you admitted to not recognizing him. Were you just failing to recall the gentle laughter of the children? Dancing by the fire? Climbing up on the roofs to steal eggs from the birds' nests?

No. Such memories would be eternal in that one section of your brain. You don't forget people that concocted beautiful memories for you.

Then as the dragon suspected, the man was truly attempting to woo you.

Was it working?

He couldn't tell, he only managed to see your back and the high expectations flashing upon the man's face.

Touching a dragon's love like that? Perhaps it was not a wise idea.

That foolish mortal was fortunate it was not Alduin who you were to be wed with. His immature and aggressive nature would cause him to do something that would eradicate his life.

A low rumble torn out from his throat as frustration flooded his complexion.

In retrospect it would've been logical to take your hand and retreat home immediately, but he did not want to humiliate you and that would influence his reputation. The Greybeards would not appreciate it.

That one stroke of the man's hand over your hip was what caused Paarthurnax's claws to pierce through a cheap sack of potatoes that were recently harvested by the city's farmers.

The scrunch of his nose and the heavy breathing that almost resembled a growling wolf, ready to attack its rival very much indicated the anger he attempted to maintain.

Though as soon as he acknowledged his advances that would possibly cause the citizens of the town to figure out his identity, he flinched, hastily hiding his ominous hand from everyone's view.

"Excuse my intrusion," His voice was impassive, faltering, he could not stop the little down-turned twist of his mouth. "But we should leave, di vahdiin. (my lady)"

"And why is that? Should a lady not decide for herself?" The man dared to interject, making Paarthurnax's intimidating eyes penetrate his smug ones.

The dragon despised the man's frivolity. He could tell that the milk drinker lacked sense and any intelligence. Perhaps he should've pitied him as the man's appearance and the smirk plastered on his filthy mouth proved Paarthurnax's judgement from the first unpleasant meeting. Throwing a few septims from a hard day of working by a smelter on the counter of an inn, demanding his favourite ale, was his specialty. Surely the dovah could not be mistaken. 

"Perhaps she should. But I certainly do not appreciate your filthy hands on my lady. Stay back if you will." He answered cooly despite the flash of displeasure in his eyes and the tension of the muscle in his neck.

The man reached his hand to grab a dagger from his back pocket, but it dropped to the ground with a clang reverberating from the walls as Paarthurnax's hand pressed onto the other male's neck. His feet no more brushed over the ground as he was lifted up with ease by the dragon.

Control was the key. Identity had to be hidden. Not everyone knew that an overgrown lizard roamed the cities.

Slotting your fingers together as tightly as woven string, you tapped the pads of your thumbs together while you watched your shockingly exasperated lover positioned to strangle the man who was most likely trying to bed you.

"I dread to think what I would do if I found you harassing her. Speaking in such an impudent tone while I try to tolerate your repulsive behaviour? My teeth to your neck." Paarthurnax was willing to murder the audacious man right there but the tug on his arm caused him to loosen his grip and make you his sole focus of attention.

Once his eyes averted to you, you didn't fail to notice the sharp canines gradually disappearing.

"Paarthurnax, please do not put yourself in such a low position. Let us leave, preferably now."

The dovah glanced down at the man who held onto his neck, gasping for a breath as he shivered in fear.

Paarthurnax brushed his digits through his locks as a sigh left his mouth. He shook his head, momentarily closing his eyes before the male reached his hand towards you.

"You are right. I am willing to do as you ask."

Your hand in his, you both proceeded to leave home. You still thought he was only being protective, yet once you were engulfed by the warmth of the gentle crackles in the fireplace, you were surprised to feel the dovah's arms wrap around your stomach. His chest pressed against your back and the tip of his nose softly nudged you at the underside of your jawline.

"Paarthurnax?"

"Just allow me to embrace you for a while, Dovahkiin. I cannot believe that I almost lost you to that — that foolish man." The sudden tension in his muscles was difficult to miss as he was still in fact flaming from the thought of the too friendly familiar.

Your fingers intertwined with his as you listened.

"You would never lose me, especially not to someone like him. Do not worry." A smile ghosted your lips. "But is it jealousy I am sensing? Surely someone so calm and wise would not be controlled by the green on the face?"

"Allow me to embrace you in silence."

You chortled. "Alright love, whatever you wish."


	5. Ancano - I Envy Him (smut)

The rarest of stallions and mares neighed and lazily kicked their hooves on the dirt, causing some slight impact on the ground.

Smoke from the crackling flames by the cooking site floated in the air and most soldiers were laid back on their bed rolls.

"Make no mistake, this is a task of the utmost importance and requires your immediate attention. Do not dally." The General continued to give out orders to the more trustworthy Stormcloak soldiers, he never seemed to rest.

Walking around the wilderness alongside Ralof was something the two of you did every time you were sent out for a mission.

Perhaps it wasn't a wise decision to leave the camp as the roads were roaming of Imperial spies and you had to be alert, always glancing over your shoulder.

A chuckle emitted from your mouth as the blonde Nord yet again whispered an inside joke in your ear.

Ralof elated relief morphed into a fearful whisper, as his eyes shiftily searched around the road.

"I am afraid we might have a Thalmor mongrel at our backs. Those damn spies."

You cocked an eyebrow, following Ralof's alert and intense eyes, only to take a glimpse of a rather familiar silhouette.

"I shall call the others, unless you are willing to risk your life to kill one of those." The male turned around but you swiftly grabbed his arm, allowing him to avert his eyes to your face so he could see the shake of your head.

The approaching figure was becoming more discernible and you were becoming more irritated. How did he find you? You didn't know.

"Now for what purpose do I owe the pleasure of your company, dear Ancano?" Your hands were firmly placed on your hips as you spoke.

Ralof held onto your upper arm. "You know this dog?"

The comment caused Ancano's eyebrow to rise scornfully, indicating the offense he had taken.

Your hand rose so your fingers would pinch the bridge of your nose. "Unfortunately we are familiar with each other. The college."

A low rumble torn out from the Nord's throat as he grimaced at the Altmer in disapproval. "I've told you that the damn college is no good, it brings nothing but trouble. Look what it had done to Winterhold."

"Ralof, please."

"Ralof, is it? You call me a dog yet you would bed any woman that looks your way. Typical Nord behaviour. Your voice is irrelevant here so leave if you will." Ancano drawled, focus indomitably directed towards you.

You gritted your teeth as you shared a long lasting eye contact with the Mer before you glanced back at the Nord. "Please retreat to the camp and ensure everyone remains where they are. I want none to have a wrong idea about this."

The blonde only nodded, glaring at Ancano as he returned into the woods.

"Let's discuss this quickly. I am a rather busy man, I cannot spend my whole day speaking to a complete waste of air."

"It did not occur to me that sitting on ones derrière was a sign of productivity." You certainly had an acid tongue while engaged in a conversation with the most arrogant elf in the whole province. "What are you even here for? I am working as you can see. I have no time for pointless small talks with you. You could at least apologise for the disturbance."

A sigh slipped from his lips. "Yes, yes excuse my intrusion. But I've been unfairly sent to you by the Arch-Mage himself."

You nodded gradually, poking the tip of your tongue at the corner of your mouth. "Is that so? Dear Ancano, I am certain the Arch-Mage wouldn't fatigue himself to try convincing you to travel all the way here just to deliver a message. He would send a courier and I'd receive a simple letter. Treacherous much?"

"Treacherous? Are you calling me a liar?"

Arguing with Ancano was like arguing with a wall, a rather plain, unsightly wall. Your decision was to shun the elf's question.

"You do realise that I cannot remain in the college for eternity, Ancano. I must proceed to complete my work here. I do-"

He rolled his eyes. "Your insignificant little ventures outside the college grounds do not matter to me so save your breath, please." There was a momentary break between the sentence which granted you more time to become exasperated by his presence alone. "What is important is that you retreat to the college immediately. I was told that if you declined, I am to bring you by force."

Your own eyes widened with astonishment but they instantly squinted. "The Arch-Mage would never make such an insolent request!"

The tall male lowered his head to reach your eye level. "You are needed in the college forthwith. I doubt there would be any ramifications for delay but as you may know, the Arch-Mage is not a patient man."

You flung your head back with a groan ragging from your throat. You guessed that you could never free yourself from the mer so what choice you had? Surely Ulfric was not going to be impressed that you were leaving a mildly important mission for a building where magicka was shot from every corner.

Overlooking the General's flash of disapproval upon his complexion was not a possibility, you did feel a pang of guilt in your chest as you had informed him of the situation, of course avoiding the subject of the most despised race throughout Stormcloaks. You just hoped that Ralof would keep his tongue in between his teeth but you doubted that such a loyal man as him would betray you.

Your exhilaration dwindled as soon as you followed behind Ancano, head low, eyes fixated on your feet while the male jerked his chest forward in a rather haughty manner.

He glanced over his shoulder momentarily. "Do not tarry, we need to move, preferably fast."

A scoff was his own response when he noticed no reaction from you.

In spiteful defiance, the next three hours were spent hunting down the entirety of the Rift, attempting to find an empty inn but when one was detected, the keeper did not appreciate a Thalmor agent under their roof. It was understandable, you could blame none for looking after their own asses.

Your legs were beginning to hurt and you were still no near your destination. The wolves and trolls roaming the vicious wilderness were also quite keen to eradicate your whole being on your way.

"Ancano," You spoke like a thunder on a supposedly calm evening, after long hours of consuming silence.

Perhaps your sudden thunderous voice slightly startled him as he halted, turning towards you.

"What is it, (chosen race)?"

You despised when he called you by your race, you absolutely could not stand it, but your exhaustion prevented the ferocity on your tongue to destroy his pride.

"Why don't we just stay by the fire for this night? I wish to rest and resume our journey tomorrow."

With all honesty, you cared little if he agreed or not, his opinions and choices were insignificant to you. You were in no mood at all to engage him in an argument that was most likely to end with both of you not speaking for a day or two.

Surprisingly, you received a nod from the male.

Entering the thick parts of the forest, you found an open space where your camp was set.

Picking up some twigs, you threw it in a steep pit that was surrounded by rocks. By one flick of Ancano's fingers, a small flame dropped onto the fireplace, beginning to burn the branches.

The warmth immediately engulfed your body once the flames grew within time.

There was nothing to say so you and the Mer remained silent, eyes dancing around the yellow and fading red, that somehow resembled a sunset.

"Actually..." The male's voice was rather gentle and you assumed it was the difficult and exhausting day that had such an effect on him. "You were correct."

Your tongue glided over your lower lip before you flung your head towards the elf.

"About what, exactly?" Truly you had no idea, it wasn't everyday that Ancano praised you or whatever he was doing. It felt somewhat nice yet you were still perplexed of the meaning behind his so called kindness.

The scrunch of his nose and the downturn twist of his mouth only made it obvious that the words that were about to slip from his tongue were not so simple to word.

"I lied." He asserted, "Back there, you were correct. The Arch-Mage did not request your return to the college. I knew you would eventually figure it out, I suppose I did not think my plan through as I see I was just that eager."

"Plan? What do you mean, Ancano? What is the reason behind this false act of yours?"

His eyes closed as he hesitated. "I... It does not matter, it is not important."

As you grabbed onto his arm, you felt the tension in his muscles, causing the male to turn his gaze from you.

"What do you mean it is not important? I want to know the reason behind you forcing me away from my mission. Speak." You demanded, tightening your grip.

Ancano clenched his jaw before he decided to reveal the incredulous truth.

"I envy him."

"Who?" The simple question hazed him slightly as he focused his softened eyes at you.

"Your friend."

"Ralof? Why Ralof?"

The mer bit onto his tongue, feeling pressured by your constant questions. He anticipated this yet he did not think he was prepared to answer.

"I despise him." It was not an answer, it just concocted more questions in your head.

You stood up, entangling your fingers in your hair from frustration and he stood up right after.

"What is your problem?! Are you just that xenophobic and racist?! Ralof is a good man! Why are you like this, Ancano?! What is wrong with you?!"

A frown ghosted his lips and his eyebrows arched downwards, listening and staring at you meticulously.

When your voice extinguished like a flame on a candle, Ancano spoke instead.

"I envy him because he has you all to himself."

You were in absolute shock, not being capable of talking.

The mer stepped forwards, closer to you and grabbed your wrists. "I envy him because he is allowed you touch you, to hear your laugh, to embrace you." He squinted his eyes. "He has connection with you that I wish to have. You possess deep hatred towards me and deep affection towards him. I despise him but I envy him."

Your lips parted slightly as your eyes studied the features on his face, constantly returning to his eyes.

"A-Ancano, what are you trying to tell me?"

"I am telling you that I wish you loved me as much as you love him, as I love you." His voice was monotonous and he wasn't tentative, there was nothing to lose. "If you wish to retreat back to the camp, I would not mind walking you."

Your arms hung around his neck and slightly forced him downwards. Your warm breath lingered on his flash that was undeniably tempting. He lowered his head to finally allow your lips to be taken by his in a loving but rough kiss that truly made you almost salivate.

Heat buzzed through your body and the devious hands of his roving down your hips shocked you to the very core. He took your disorientation as an opportunity to slither his tongue in between your lips, savouring the honeyed taste of your mouth.

Ancano, much to his assertive self he did not do anything you didn't agree to so he waited until your own hands guided his to grab onto the plump cheeks of your bottom.

The lithe fingers of his swiftly worked to remove the Stormcloak cuirass and allowed his lips to trail down your jawline and neck, nipping his sharp canines against the conjunction between your neck and shoulder. The dark marks contrasted from your soft skin and a quiet submissive moan emitted from your lips which was a challenge to hinder.

You shivered from the cool night and fear from being targeted by a troll or ferocious wolves in the wild.

Goosebumps rose beneath his digits as he dragged them against your thigh. But the warmth of his body radiated from him, proceeding to engulf you with it and the erotic flicks of his tongue against your neck concocted another supply of heat.

He laid you in the same tent you were both to share but a single bedroll.

The Mer pushed his two long fingers up your hot core which was already gathering the wetness.

You arched your back which encouraged him to pump his fingers inside you, curling them against your slick walls. But he didn't allow you to be near your release as he pulled his digits out, coating your nectar over your blushing folds.

The sound of howling in a distance was covered by the noise of Ancano undoing his pants that were compulsory to the Thalmor attire. His name left your mouth in a scream when he finally plunged his erection into your soaking entrance, emitting low groans that he wished to hinder for the sake of his dominance. As the Mer thrusted into your core, his hands groped your breasts but they quickly returned to your hips.

Your breath hitched from each snap of his skin against yours causing your eyes to haze from the pleasure consuming you whole. The long digits of his rubbed your clit in a circular motion while his thrusts turned into vehement pounding. The male lowered his body and you immediately raked at his shoulders, leaving scratch marks that would remain for a while. His teeth gritted as your walls tightened around his member. Your toes curled and your legs clutched around his torso in desperation.

He moved his thumb to your clit, vigorously rubbing at it to speed up your climax. Your skin glistened with perspiration and so did his as he was using up his stamina and strength.

Ancano held onto your shoulder to pull you down onto his cock to cause more friction between the two of you. Tears brimmed up in your eyes as Ancano angled his hips to hit the right spots.

Your climax signalled the beginning of his and he groaned as he was still ramming into you, tilting his head back as his warm semen filled your core. The male thrusted into you a few more times, shutting his eyes.

Gradually he backed away, taking the warm fur cover to place over your body.

You had known Ancano for quite a while and of course you did not fail to notice the sudden enigmatic glances of his and the accidental arm brushing against yours while he helped you study new spells.

The impression he gave you for all the time you spent at the college, you would've never expected any sentimental behaviour from him. All the Thalmor dogs seemed to have had some really brutal discipline in the younger days because otherwise none would be so cold. Or perhaps it was just the nature of High Elves. It would explain the behaviour of the two female Altmers in the college.

Ancano's hand embraced yours as his eyes lingered on it for a while before they flickered as they met yours.

"How do you feel about me, (chosen race)?" he asked, trying to contain his rather austere tone and facial expression yet your smile was making it a challenge for him.

"Well, how would a (chosen race) woman feel about such a selfish and cold elf like you?" the smile ghosting your mouth fell for a moment just to see the pain flashing upon his complexion. At that moment, you knew that he was not lying about what he told you.

"I do love you, Ancano and I began to hate you less a few months ago actually."

He cocked an eyebrow at you. "Hmph," he scoffed, "What is the meaning of that?"


	6. Paarthurnax + Alduin - Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some jealous Alduin lmao

To assume that Alduin was flowing with boredom was an understatement, although he was also seething with anger and pure jealousy as he watched the scene in front of him.

His back leaned against a smooth rock and his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest as he attempted to savour the gust of wind that ineffectively tried to scratch his cheeks with piercing coldness. His eyebrows arched as an unsatisfied expression flashed upon his complexion.

The arrogance in his nature forced him to think that he would be a better "Master of the Voice" to you. Alduin would've insisted that he would teach you a shout that could bring any wall down in just a few days. Why would his brother waste all those months teaching you basics about control and all that nonsense that you presumably already had the knowledge of?

Of course Alduin swore that he would not interfere with your learning but all you were doing was standing in silence by Paarthurnax — meditating. He could tell that you had absolutely no interest in doing the same exact routine for three months.

The dovah that possessed black midnight scales, but in his human form a beautiful shade of tanned skin decided to approach the duo.

"Daar los (this is) inane." he breathed as if the frustration was really growing on him.

Paarthurnax did not bother opening one eye but sensing the presence of the other dragon really roused your curiosity.

"Zeymah, bo fod hi fen (brother, leave if you will). You are interfering with Dovahkiin's learning." you were not all at surprised by the composed tone of the elder dovah's tone.

The irritated puff of breath exhaled by Alduin caused a subtle smile to ghost your lips but it remained undetected by the usually alert dragons. Their conversations were definitely more entertaining than the court's fool and sometimes you could not help but laugh at their behaviour.

"Well? Why do you not actually teach the joor (mortal) something practical?"

Paarthurnax's eyes fluttered open and they immediately dashed towards his brother and you followed his movements as the other dovah's question caused quite a commotion.

"Control is the key."

Alduin waved his hand. "I did not have to do all this nonsense and I believe I am the first born of Akatosh, the most powerful dovah."

"This is your arrogance speaking. A powerful dovah does not bend his will before a joor."

"My teeth to your neck, zeymah! But it is not me who bends his will before a couple of wuth dok (old dogs) and proceeds to die alone here in Monahven." the male sporting the most recherché armor in Tamriel squinted his menacing ruby eyes to cause some kind of discomfort in Paarthurnax who presented no particular emotion.

The mischievous glimmer in your eyes vanished as soon as you became Alduin's sole focus of attention. "You have said nothing yet. What do you want, joor?"

Your lower lip slithered in between your teeth when Paarthurnax's eyes were also fixated on you, patiently awaiting your answer while his brother was not so patient.

"Well? Tinvaak nu (speak now), 'Dovahkiin'." you despised how sarcastically your honoured title fell from his mouth even though you practically spared his haughty life. You felt almost traitorous to decide not to kill the dovah that took the lives of many people that their families mourned to this day.

"Actually," you stood up, shivering slightly in the cold. "I think this is enough for today. I have a long way down so —"

You turned towards Paarthurnax and bowed your head to express gratefulness. "Thank you for everything, I will visit in no time for another lesson."

As you wished to move along your journey down the mountain, you gasped when you were stopped by the Greybeards' master.

"You cannot leave. Look at you, dii vahdin (my lady), you tremble in the cold that numbs your skin. You really wish to freeze to dinok, death?"

"No but—" you wanted to protest as you were hinting that this situation was making you uncomfortable and it was your cue to leave. But it seemed that Paarthurnax once again acknowledged your body language and the twist of your lips. Defusing a case like this was his specialty.

Alduin's eyes intensely followed every advance of his brother who currently had a firm grip around your arm.

"Then allow me to take you to High Hrothgar. The Greybeards will take care of you, I assure you."

There was a gentle but mysterious smile hovering over the male's mouth yet it faded once Alduin replaced Paarthurnax's grip with his own. Your back pressed against his chest and the other dovah straightened his posture to show superiority that he undoubtedly possessed.

"I can do that task." the dark haired male interjected. You glanced up at him to see the sharp edges of his defined jawline which indicated that his teeth were gritted.

The dragon before you was solemn and composed as always but you still noticed the bold raise of the corner of his lips.

"You cannot. The Greybeards know not of your presence here, they are certain you are deceased."

"I fear no curs." Alduin's response caused his brother's features to fall grave and the displeasure he felt was obvious by the tension in the muscle on his neck .

"You do realise, zeymah, that by revealing yourself in High Hrothgar you are risking Dovahkiin's life? If they know you are still in fact alive —" Paarthurnax swiftly freed you from Alduin's hold before harshly grasping his collar. You were shocked when you realised that the elder dragon's sharp canines were not concealed any longer and his eyes glowed dangerously.

"—rek fen dir ahrk Zu'u fen krii hi fod daar happens, dreh hi mindoraan?"

(She will die and I will kill you if that happens, do you understand?)

You knew that he spoke in his tongue so you wouldn't understand what he told him and he succeeded but that definitely sounded like a threat.

A growl torn out from Alduin's throat and he along with Paarthurnax glared at each other in spiteful defiance as the World-Eater's dragon features were also beginning to prove his anger.

You feared of what could happen. "Hey! Quit this now!"

"Come not between a dovah and his wrath!" Alduin's voice was gradually morphing into a much lower and vicious version of his.

"STRUN BAH QO!" the shout caused the ground to shake beneath you and the dark clouds to menacingly loom overhead. The thunderous and vigorous lightening buzzed above, catching the attention of the two dragons.

The wind became stronger yet it did not affect you in any way.

"I said, stop!"

They gradually took a step back from each other, remaining silent to prevent themselves from exasperating you any further. You were quite surprised that even Alduin didn't open his mouth.

"What is wrong with the both of you? For ancient creatures to behave so foul."

Your eyes constantly swapped gazes between the two males. Paarthurnax looked like the usual, lips pressed in a straight line, all the other features on his face relaxed.

Alduin had his scowl yet he avoided any contact with you.

Both gave different impressions yet they both had the same thought running in their heads.

"I will not allow him to have her."


End file.
